Sahabat Kecil
by Panik-kok-di-disko
Summary: Pelangi, hujan, persahabatan abadi. Tiga hal yang berkaitan dalam hidup Gaara. Ada cerita apakah dibaliknya? Inspired by Ipang's song, Sahabat Kecil. ONESHOT. RnR please!


**Sahabat Kecil**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**By: Uzumaki PuTiLiciOUs**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Specially dedicated to: _

_My best friend and sister ever: authoress HyuuGaMisako, the one who has been with me since I was a baby… thank you so much, sis!_

_My best friends at school: Eky, Sifa, Fadhil, and Rispan. Thank you so much for already understanding me…_

_My best friends of Angkatan 5 Assta 74! Elementary school never ends :D_

_The members of Laskar Fujoshi Tankrank… Anti Sakura Tsunade Karin, biaaulia, happy-ending. Sasaji, and Konoha High School Musical. Still wondering about our fanfic ;)_

_Author .., orang yang mau chatting sama saya malam-malam dan jadi tempat curhatan saya tentang kehidupan gila saya… haha… terima kasih karena udah mau meladeni kegilaan saya!_

_The Protector, for being an annoying, confusing, and exhausting boyfriend-wannabe. :P _

_The taekwondoins of SMPN 16 Tangerang. Keep rockin!_

_And the last but not least… all members of Infantrum and FFn Naruto Indonesia! YOU ROCK!_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The song 'Sahabat Kecil' © Ipang**

**Some conversations and quotes taken from the Laskar Pelangi Tetralogy, © Andrea Hirata**

**Authoress doesn't own anything… Well, anything but the storyline :D**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**This fanfiction is a songfic which is using the song 'Sahabat Kecil' from Ipang (Songs Inspired by Laskar Pelangi, 2008).**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Baru saja berakhir_

_Hujan di sore ini_

_Menyisakan keajaiban_

_Kilauan indahnya pelangi_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tanah Konoha basah oleh hujan yang baru saja berakhir, mengeluarkan harum segar khas tanah berumput yang basah. Langit yang tadinya dipenuhi awan hujan nan suram sudah kembali cerah dan berwarna biru. Pepohonan terlihat segar. Burung-burung kembali berkicau riuh rendah. Para manusia kembali beraktifitas di luar ruangan setelah hampir dua jam terkurung di dalam bangunan. Yang teristimewa, di langit telah tercipta segaris lengkungan yang terdiri dari tujuh cahaya berbeda warna.

Pelangi.

Hujan.

Hal yang jarang sekali Gaara saksikan di kampung halamannya, Suna. Maka, dalam kesempatan langka ini Gaara memutuskan untuk menikmati pemandangan yang mungkin telah diacuhkan orang lain ini dari balkon hotelnya.

Gaara memejamkan mata sesaat. Ah, harum tanah berumput yang basah menerpa hidungnya, menimbulkan sebuah sensasi yang menyenangkan. Sepasang mata hijau itu kembali terbuka. Menatap bianglala ciptaan Sang Maha Kuasa.

_Indah… _

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Tak pernah terlewatkan_

_Dan tetap mengaguminya_

_Kesempatan seperti ini_

_Tak akan bisa dibeli_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ingatan Sang Kazekage kelima melayang ke momen pertama ia menatap pelangi. Mengingat masa itu, seulas senyum kecil terbentuk di bibirnya. Momen yang sangat indah, karena selain ia bisa melihat pelangi untuk yang pertama kali, ia juga menemukan seorang sahabat.

Sahabatnya memiliki mata biru sejernih langit latar belakang sang pelangi dilukis. Keceriaan dan semangat yang dibawa pelangi melekat erat pada dirinya. Senyumnya selebar pelangi. Rambutnya sewarna dengan cahaya matahari.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto, orang yang sangat berkesan dan berpengaruh dalam kehidupan Gaara. Pertemuan pertama mereka terjadi beberapa minggu sebelum ujian chuunin dimulai. Pertemuan pertama mereka terjadi di saat Gaara menatap pelangi untuk yang pertama kalinya.

**Flashback**

_Waktu itu, hujan juga baru berakhir. __Kankurou terlelap di kamarnya. __Temari mengunci dirinya di kamar, tiada yang tahu apa yang sedang ia kerjakan. Baki entah kemana. Kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan Gaara untuk kabur dari hotel dan mencari tempat yang tepat untuk menikmati pelangi._

_Hutan __Konoha, seperti biasanya, sepi. __Warga Konoha masih berdiam di dalam bangunan, menikmati hawa sejuk sepeninggalan hujan lebat yang berlangsung selama hampir tiga jam. Gaara melepas dan menyandarkan gucinya di sebatang pohon besar, lalu rebah di tanah kering di bawahnya. _

Pelangi itu sungguh indah…

_Gaara terkesima melihat lengkungan pelangi yang muncul di langit Konoha. Di Suna yang panas dan tak berhujan, pemandangan seperti ini tak pernah ada. Sebelumnya, Gaara hanya melihat pelangi dari gambar-gambarnya di buku-buku. _

"_Aslinya memang jauh lebih indah, ya!"_

_Suara seorang bocah lelaki mengagetkan Gaara. Gaara langsung terlompat bangkit, kaget bukan main, lalu mencari sumber suara. Gaara menoleh ke kanan. Di bawah pohon yang ada di sebelah kanannya, duduk seorang bocah lelaki berambut pirang dan bermata biru langit. Senyuman manis terpampang di wajahnya._

"_Sepertinya kau belum pernah melihat pelangi sebelumnya. Ayo, duduk bersamaku! Kita nikmati keindahan ini bersama-sama!" ajak bocah itu. Entah mengapa, perasaan Gaara mengatakan bahwa bocah ini baik. _

_Senyum sang bocah pirang melebar saat Gaara duduk di sebelahnya. Matanya memperhatikan pengikat kepala yang ada di gantungan guci Gaara._

"_Kau dari Suna?" tanya si bocah ramah. Gaara mengangguk singkat, lalu kembali memperhatikan pelangi._

_Tiba-tiba, ada tangan yang terulur di hadapan Gaara, menanti untuk disambut. Gaara menatap si bocah dengan tatapan bingung._

"_Eh…," kata Gaara bingung. Si bocah tersenyum kecil._

"_Ayo berkenalan. __Aku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto," kata bocah itu. __Tangan kanannya masih terulur. Gaara menyambutnya dengan agak ragu-ragu._

"_Aku Gaara…," sahut Gaara. Naruto tersenyum lebar._

"_Senang berkenalan denganmu, Gaara," ujar Naruto bersahabat. Mata birunya berkilauan. Gaara tersenyum malu-malu. Naruto terkekeh._

_Hening lama. __Mereka berdua menikmati keindahan tak terbeli ini. __Naruto kembali merebahkan badannya. Tingkahnya itu diikuti oleh Gaara._

"_Eh, Gaara, aku mau tanya…," suara Naruto memecah keheningan. Gaara menoleh ke arah Naruto. Mata mereka beradu tatap._

"_Apa?" tanya Gaara singkat. Naruto sepertinya agak takut dan enggan untuk menanyakan pertanyaannya itu, tetapi ia _keukeuh_ ingin bertanya. Gabungan dari semua perasaan itu menghasilkan ekspresi yang cukup lucu di wajah Naruto._

"_Jangan marah ya…," pinta Naruto. Gaara mengangguk singkat._

"_Kau _jinchuuriki_, kan?" tanya Naruto. Gaara kaget mendengar pertanyaan ini. namun ia mengangguk._

"_Ya, aku _jinchuuriki_ Shukaku, monster luak pasir berekor satu," jawab Gaara singkat. Sebuah senyum kembali menghiasi wajah Naruto._

"_Kalau begitu, kita sama…," sahut Naruto tenang. Gaara menatapnya bingung._

"_Aku _jinchuuriki_ Kyuubi, monster rubah berekor sembilan…," jelas Naruto. _

_Sekarang Gaara mengerti kenapa Naruto sepertinya sangat mengerti dirinya, meski ini adalah kali pertama mereka bertemu. Jelas, karena mereka berdua sama-sama _jinchuuriki_, orang yang di dalam tubuhnya bersemayam monster mengerikan yang telah mengganggu desa. _

_Para _jinchuuriki_ juga berarti orang-orang yang diacuhkan._

_Orang-orang yang dibenci._

_Orang-orang yang kesepian._

_Orang-orang yang haus perhatian dan kasih sayang._

_Dan kali ini, dua _jinchuuriki_ bertemu. Akankah mereka saling bertempur untuk menunjukkan kehebatan para monster di dalam tubuh mereka?_

"_Kalau begitu… apakah kita bisa berteman dengan baik, Gaara? Rasanya menyenangkan sekali, bertemu dengan orang yang merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang kurasakan…," ucap Naruto sungguh-sungguh. Mata biru langitnya menatap mata hijau Gaara._

_Gaara sekarang tahu apa yang diinginkan Naruto. Persahabatan._

_Hal yang belum pernah Gaara icipi sebelumnya._

"_Mungkin… mungkin bisa…," jawab Gaara sungguh-sungguh._

_Dan, pertempuran yang kita ramalkan akan terjadi, ternyata tidak terjadi._

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Bersamamu kuhabiskan waktu_

_Senang bisa mengenal dirimu_

_Rasanya semua begitu sempurna_

_Sayang untuk mengakhirinya_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Tanpa terasa, matahari semakin condong ke barat, walau jarak menuju peraduannya masih cukup jauh. Pelangi telah lama menghilang dari langit. Meski begitu, dua insan istimewa yang sedari tadi menikmati pesona pelangi masih belum beranjak dari tempat mereka._

"_Hei Gaara," panggil Naruto._

"_Hn," jawab Gaara singkat._

"_Apa yang ingin kau lakukan agar keberadaanmu sebagai seorang _jinchuuriki _diakui?" tanya Naruto. Gaara terhenyak._

"_Aku… aku ingin menjadi kuat, mungkin dengan memanfaatkan kekuatan Shukaku. Kalau aku kuat, pasti orang-orang akan takut padaku dan mengakui keberadaanku," jawab Gaara. Naruto terlihat agak terkejut mendengar jawaban Gaara._

"_Mengapa harus dengan memanfaatkan rasa takut mereka, Gaara? Bukankah itu kejam sekali?" tanya Naruto. Gaara memejamkan mata._

"_Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi…," desahnya._

"_Gaara, apa kau memiliki mimpi atau cita-cita?" tanya Naruto lagi. Gaara membuka matanya, menatap Naruto, lalu menggeleng._

"_Bermimpilah, Gaara. Karena Tuhan akan memeluk mimpi-mimpi itu…," ucap Naruto._

_Hening lama. Lagi, karena Gaara tak mampu menjawab kata-kata Naruto yang bermakna sangat dalam itu._

"_Aku bercita-cita ingin menjadi seorang Hokage," suara Naruto lagi-lagi memecah keheningan. "Aku ingin menjadi orang yang hebat, yang memimpin Konoha dan menjadikan Konoha sebagai negara yang akan menolong negara lain yang ditimpa kesulitan tanpa pamrih," sambungnya._

"_Kenapa harus tanpa pamrih? Kan kita bisa minta bayaran atas bantuan yang kita berikan," celetuk Gaara. Naruto tersenyum._

"_Karena... aku ingin hidup untuk memberi sebanyak-banyaknya, bukan menerima sebanyak-banyaknya."_

_Jawaban Naruto kembali membungkam mulut Gaara. Entah kenapa, ucapan yang keluar dari bibir bocah hiperaktif ini bisa sedalam itu._

"_Gaara, mengapa kau tidak bercita-cita menjadi seorang Kazekage saja? Kalau kau menjadi seorang Kazekage, maka orang-orang akan menghormati dan menyayangimu, kan," usul Naruto. Gaara menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya._

"_Yang benar saja, Naruto. Mana bisa aku menjadi seorang Kazekage? Sekarang saja, para penduduk Suna sudah sangat takut padaku. Apalagi nanti, saat kekuatanku sudah berkembang pesat. Benar-benar tidak mungkin," sahut Gaara pesimis. Pandangannya menatap ke kejauhan. Sorot matanya menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar pesimis dengan usul Naruto itu._

"_Jangan pernah mendahului nasib, Gaara! Kita belum tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan kita!" seru Naruto, kesal akan sikap pesimistis Gaara. Gaara terlonjak kaget._

"_Kau adalah _shinobi_ yang hebat! Kita lakukan yang terbaik selama hidup kita! Dan kita akan menjadi Kazekage dan Hokage! Kita akan memimpin dua negara besar ini, Konoha dan Suna, untuk menjadi lebih baik! Apapun yang terjadi!!" _

_Naruto berteriak, suara lantangnya memenuhi hutan dan benak Gaara. Gaara sendiri terkejut. Kata-kata Naruto membuka matanya. Ya, ia adalah _shinobi_ yang hebat. Ia pasti bisa menjadi seorang pemimpin yang disayangi dan dihormati oleh rakyatnya._

"_Terima kasih, Naruto…," ucap Gaara, memecah keheningan. _

"_Untuk?"_

"_Untuk sudah menunjukkan sebuah mimpi kepadaku. __Aku sangat senang karena bisa mengenal dirimu…"_

**End of Flashback**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Melawan keterbatasan_

_Walau sedikit kemungkinan_

_Takkan menyerah untuk hadapi_

_Hingga sedih tak mau datang lagi_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sang Kazekage berambut merah itu mau tak mau tersenyum kecil saat mengingat seluruh momen yang ia jalani bersama sang sahabat.

Naruto sangat berarti untuknya. Jauh lebih berarti daripada jabatannya sebagai seorang Kazekage.

Naruto adalah orang yang mampu menunjukkan pada Gaara apa arti hidup. Naruto adalah orang pertama yang menunjukkan indahnya mimpi pada Gaara. Naruto adalah orang yang mampu mengerti Gaara luar dalam. Naruto adalah orang yang membuka mata Gaara tentang perbedaan antara dihormati dan ditakuti. Naruto adalah orang yang telah merubah Gaara menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik.

Dan yang terpenting, Naruto adalah orang yang telah menyelamatkan hidup Gaara.

Sampai kapanpun, Gaara tidak bisa melupakan kejadian itu. Ya, kejadian saat ia diculik oleh Akatsuki, lalu Shukaku diambil sehingga ia tewas. Seharusnya, Gaara sekarang sudah beristirahat dengan tenang di pusaranya, dan sudah menjadi tulang belulang.

Seharusnya.

Namun, pertolongan datang. Naruto menyusulnya, mengalahkan kedua anggota Akatsuki yang menculiknya, dan membawanya pulang dalam keadaan tak bernyawa.

Naruto akan memberikan apa saja untuk menyelamatkan sahabatnya. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa sahabatnya sudah tak bernyawa.

Tetapi Nenek Chiyo, tetua Suna, master _kugutsu _alias boneka, menyelamatkan keadaan. Beliau melakukan sebuah jurus terlarang – jurus memberikan nyawa. Dengan konsekuensi hilangnya nyawa Nenek Chiyo sendiri.

Sayangnya, chakra Nenek Chiyo tidak cukup banyak, karena sudah terpakai untuk pertarungan melawan Sasori, cucunya sendiri. Naruto pun memberikan chakranya, menolong Nenek Chiyo untuk menolong Gaara.

Dan hasilnya, Gaara tertolong.

Setelah itu, persahabatan mereka menjadi makin erat. Jika Naruto pergi ke Suna, Gaara pasti menemani dan menraktirnya. Begitupun sebaliknya. Jika Gaara pergi ke Konoha, Naruto pasti menraktirnya. Mereka selalu berdua dan tak terpisahkan, bagai panas dengan api.

Dan seiring dengan keakraban mereka, mereka jadi makin mengenal satu sama lain. Contohnya, Gaara sudah jadi saksi dan korban kerakusan Naruto akan ramen.

Mungkin kita juga sudah tahu betapa bar-barnya Naruto terhadap makanan lezat dan bergizi berjudul ramen itu. Dalam sekejap, puluhan mangkuk ramen ludes, masuk ke lambung dan ususnya. Entah bagaimana caranya puluhan mangkuk ramen itu bisa muat dalam perut Naruto, Gaara tak pernah tahu. Mungkin perut Naruto terbuat dari karet, pikir Gaara.

Awalnya Gaara hanya menjadi saksi, namun, pada suatu hari, Gaara menjadi korban kerakusan sahabatnya itu. Ia terpancing melihat Naruto yang mampu memakan sangat banyak mangkuk ramen dalam waktu singkat dan juga termakan rayuan maut Naruto. Gaara akhirnya mencoba untuk menambah satu mangkok.

Sedikit demi sedikit, lama-lama menjadi bukit. Tadinya Gaara hanya berniat tambah satu mangkuk, tapi kenyataannya melebihi itu. Gaara menambah empat mangkuk.

Empat tambah satu sama dengan lima. Total, Gaara menghabiskan lima mangkuk ramen. Hasil akhirnya, malam itu Gaara sembelit. **(1)**

Sekarang, Gaara hanya bisa tertawa kecil saat mengenang kejadian itu. Naruto benar-benar memanipulasi otaknya, sehingga ia bisa melakukan hal konyol macam itu. Seharusnya ia mengingat penyakit obsesif kompulsif Naruto akan ramen.

Tapi, persahabatan dan nafsu makan gila-gilaan telah mengalahkan logika dengan telak. Teng-teng, satu-kosong.

Sebagai dua orang _jinchuuriki,_ mereka sangat mengerti satu sama lain. Mulai dari masalah jurus sampai urusan cinta. Dari masalah isi perut sampai strategi perang.

Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Naruto bercerita kepada Gaara tentang perilaku beberapa orang yang masih mendiskriminasinya, entah karena Naruto adalah seorang _jinchuuriki_, atau karena masih genin.

Dan seperti biasa, Gaara akan menghibur dengan kata-kata standar seperti 'sabar', 'tenang', dan 'tendang mereka saja'. Kalau sudah begitu, Naruto pasti merengut sebal. Saran Gaara pada bidang ini sering 'nyeleneh' dan aneh-aneh.

Gaara pun sering curhat ke Naruto soal kesibukannya sebagai seorang Kazekage. Curhatan yang sering membuat hati Naruto gamang akan cita-citanya sebagai seorang Hokage. Namun, Gaara pun tak henti menyemangati Naruto untuk menggapai cita-citanya.

Dan sekarang, curhat tentang cinta. Yang paling banyak curhat tentu saja Naruto, yang masih suka plin-plan, pilih Sakura atau Hinata. Gaara selalu menyimak, tak pernah berganti bercerita. Kenapa? Semua orang tahu, Gaara tidak terlalu peduli masalah pendamping hidup. Malah ia sering dikira homo. Namun, Gaara selalu memberikan solusi yang tepat untuk Naruto, sampai akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk memilih Hinata. Semua diperhitungkan dengan mempertimbangkan seluruh usul Gaara.

Apapun masalahnya, mereka selalu menghadapinya bersama-sama tanpa menyerah, sehingga sedih tak mau datang lagi.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Janganlah berganti…_

_Tetaplah seperti ini…_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Pelangi di langit masih belum memudar, meskipun sudah hampir sejam Gaara berdiri menikmatinya. Gaara pun masih belum mau beranjak dari tempatnya. Harum tanah basah kembali menerpa hidungnya. Rambut merahnya tertiup angin. Matanya terpejam. Pikirannya dikosongkan untuk menikmati sensasi alami ini.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan berkulit kecokelatan menepuk bahunya.

"Hei."

Gaara membuka matanya, lalu menoleh menatap sang penyapa.

"Sudah kuduga. Pasti kau."

Sang penyapa nyengir dengan cengiran khasnya. Gaara hanya mendengus, lalu kembali menikmati pelangi.

"Ah… pelangi. Awal persahabatan kita, Gaara. Kau ingat kan?" tanya si penyapa itu, mata birunya juga menatap sang bianglala.

"Hn. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa, Naruto?" sahut Gaara. Angin kembali bertiup lembut, menerbangkan rambut pirang dan merah itu.

"Sudah jadi kebiasaanmu ya, untuk memelototi pelangi setiap kali benda ini muncul di langit," kata Naruto.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Di Suna kan tidak ada pelangi kecuali di buku, foto, dan televisi," sahut Gaara.

Hening lama.

"Lagipula, kau tahu sendiri… pelangi membawa banyak kenangan bagiku. Terutama, kenangan tentang kita. Kau tahu kan," sambung Gaara, akhirnya.

"Whew. Aku merasa tersanjung, Kazekage-sama," ledek Naruto. Gaara tidak menyahut, melainkan hanya menggerakkan pasirnya memasuki kaus Naruto, menggelitiki tubuhnya.

"Gaara! Hei, hei, sudah! Aku minta ampun!! Gaaraaaaaa!!!!" seru Naruto kegelian. Gaara tidak menghentikan aksinya, melainkan semakin mengganas. Senyuman jahil kecil muncul di wajahnya.

"Ampun, Gaara… ampun, Kazekage-sama… aduuh… hihihi…," Naruto berlutut, terengah-engah paska kegelian dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Gaara akhirnya menghentikan aksi jahilnya, senyum gelinya dikulum. Matanya tertawa.

"Kau ini… kau boleh pasang topeng kaku di wajahmu, padahal aslinya… huh…," gerutu Naruto geli.

"Jangan pernah menebak isi sebuah buku dari sampulnya. Bagaimana dengan Hinata? Sudah isi?" tanya Gaara, mengubah topik secara mendadak. Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran lima jarinya lagi.

"Sudah dua bulan," jawab Naruto antusias. Mata Gaara melebar, terkejut.

"Teganya kau tidak memberitahukan hal ini padaku," gerutu Gaara. Naruto tertawa sambil merangkul Gaara.

"Jangan marah, Gaara! Aku terlalu sibuk untuk mengirimimu surat, tahu," sahut Naruto.

"Ya, ya… aku maklum sekali, Rokudaime Hokage-sama," ledek Gaara sarkastis.

"Kau sarkas ya?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Ya… tapi aku kan benar-benar sibuk!" seru Naruto membela diri. Gaara tersenyum kecil lagi.

"Kazekage dan Hokage memang sibuk…," gumam Gaara.

"Yah, tapi kita telah mencapai mimpi-mimpi kita kan? Kita telah menjadi pemimpin dua negara besar! Kita berhasil mewujudkan mimpi-mimpi kita!" seru Naruto bersemangat, bangga.

"Ya… tak ada yang tak mungkin di dunia ini, sahabatku. Kaulah orang yang bisa membuktikan hal itu kepadaku. Lihat kau sekarang, seorang Hokage seperti yang kau mimpikan sewaktu kecil dulu," sahut Gaara.

Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Sahabatku… aku takkan pernah menjadi seorang Hokage jika aku tidak pernah mengenalmu. Kau tahu, dulu, waktu kau baru diangkat menjadi Kazekage kelima, semangatku benar-benar terpacu. Aku ingin sekali menjadi Hokage berdampingan denganmu, Sahabatku. Coba bayangkan, apa yang akan terjadi jika aku tak mengenalmu. Aku pasti akan cuek-cuek saja saat kau diangkat menjadi Kazekage, dan semangatku tidak terpacu," ujar Naruto panjang lebar, membuat Gaara tertegun.

Hening lama. Cukup lama sehingga Naruto jadi terkantuk-kantuk terbuai hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi.

"Hei, Naruto," panggil Gaara, mengembalikan kesadaran Naruto.

"Ng?" jawab Naruto. Alisnya terangkat tinggi. Tidak biasanya, Gaara memanggilnya.

"Aku mau kau janji… sampai kapanpun, sampai kita tua, beketurunan banyak, sampai kita mati… jangan pernah berubah, dan tetaplah jadi sahabatku untuk selamanya," pinta Gaara lirih. Naruto tersenyum.

Persahabatan yang mereka jalin selama bertahun-tahun ternyata sangat membekas di hati Gaara. Membekas bersama dengan warna-warni pelangi yang menjadi awal dari persahabatan mereka.

"Tentu saja, Gaara… aku janji."

Langit dan pelangi Konoha telah menjadi saksi persahabatan abadi dua orang nomor satu di Konoha dan Suna. Langit dan pelangi Konoha telah menjadi saksi sebuah persahabatan terindah di dunia. Persahabatan antara dua orang _jinchuuriki _dan _kage_.

Dan kau tahu? Kisah persahabatan ini akan diceritakan untuk selamanya di tanah Konoha dan Suna.

**::: The End :::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**AUTHORESS' CORNER**

Aaaah. Kelar juga akhirnya :D Susah bikin fanfic yang sok puitis gini, hehe. Akhirnya canon juga! –lirik-lirik Ambudaff-

Ada yang sadar kalau saia ngepost fanfic ini di hari ulang tahun saia yang keempat belas? :D

Pertanyaan dari saia: apakah ceritanya jelas? Apakah kata-katanya terlalu baku? Apakah fic ini bisa dimengerti? Apakah endingnya jelas?

Dan terakhir: APAKAH GAARA OOC???????????

Fanfic ini dipersembahkan sebagai ucapan terima kasih saia kepada semua sahabat dan teman-teman saia... jadi, review dari anda akan jadi salah satu kado terbaik buat saia. Makanya, review ya! ;)

Oia, ada yang tau, mana ajakah kutipan yang diambil dari Tetralogi LasPel? Ga wajib jawab sih, hehe.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**(1).** Merujuk dan mencuplik dari fanfic karya Muscat-Dunghill, Filosofi Ramen. Dengan seizin Kak Mus, tentu saja XD

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Special Thanks to:**

**The Fire Flamer, **untuk semua kritik dan sarannya terhadap fanfic-fanfic saia. Makasih banyak, TFF-sama. Iya, saia tahu songfic dilarang sama admin FFn, tapi kalau saia ngikutin aturan berarti nama saia bukan Puti :D Kalau anda review fic ini, itu bakal jadi kado yang menyenangkan banget.

**Muscat-Dunghill,** yang telah mengizinkan fanficnya diselipin di sini. Makasih banyak, Kakak!!!! Review yaa! –dihantam bangku sama Kak Mus-

**Seluruh penghuni Infantrum dan FFn Indonesia, **yang telah menginspirasi dan menjadi teman yang baik, saling membantu, dan saling menghargai. Caiyoo!

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Review ya! Ya! Ya! yang nggak punya account di sini juga bisa review kok! Tinggal klik tombol 'Submit Review for Story/Chapter' di bawah tengah situ. Kelihatan, kan? Selanjutnya, akan muncul sebuah _server window_ baru, tulis namamu, tulis reviewnya, trus klik deh tombol 'Submit Review'! Gampang kan! Ditunggu lho reviewnya!

Lots of love,

**PuTiLiciOUs**.

PS. Kalau ada waktu, buka LiveJournal saia dong! Alamatnya ada di profile saia. Sepi tuh! Thx b4.


End file.
